meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Qualls
Seth Qualls is the major protagonist in the Sabre of Meitor adventure. A young wizard born originally in Rausten, Seth has since been employed as a court jester for Count Benjen III. Upon his arrival in Druin for the Soul Hero Celebrations, Seth escaped from his master, and has since travelled with the Heroes of Time after the events of The Black Speech. As the main magic user in the group, Seth has proven useful during combat so long as he isn't on the front lines. As a summoner, Seth is aided in battle by his eidolon Corrine. Known for his confrontational personality, Seth has a knack for starting conflicts with many people, most notably his old master Count Benjen. Biography Early Life Born in 578 UB in the heart of Rausten, Seth is expected to live a long life on account of his elf heritage. At a young age, he was sent to the Rausten Magic College by his parents to be tutored under the new Archsage Raynard Olivier. However, with Raynard spending most of his time searching for arch-nemesis Luther Render, Seth's education was personally seen to by second in command Athos Blackpelt. Life at the Magic College Joining the magic college at the age of 13 in 591 UB, Seth spent the traditional 5 years at the college, graduating with full honours in 596 UB. He grew to enjoy his time at the college, although the looming threat from Luther Render always cast a noticeable shadow over the young man. Graduation As per the tradition, a festival held for the graduation ceremony included an auction where those willing to sell their new magical services could do so. Not wishing to burden his parents, Seth chose to sell his services. He was brought for an above average price by the noble Count Benjen III, whose very presence at the event was a rarity and caused quite a stir. The Sabre of Meitor Campaign The Black Speech Seth is taken to Druin to be sold after a failed escape from his master Count Benjen. However he takes advantage of a distraction and successfully escapes. Later, he can be seen being selected as a champion of the people by Vallogo Desway after the murder of his youngest son. This is the beginning of the group that would become known as the Heroes of Time. The Holy Conflict Whilst exploring the catacombs beneath Druin, Seth accidentally releases the spirit of Inferni, a fire demon. Now engaged in a constant struggle for control of his own body, Seth keeps his affliction quiet until the Attack on Arman Castle. Festival of the Shadow Winter With the death of Zenaxus, which was partially his own fault, Seth becomes the only original member of the champions of the people to remain with the party, the fates of the others are; Isabel - Left after the Battle at Honours Camp to guard the Georgic Alliance Brooke Moon - Killed by Tanaki Juppus in self defence and later resurrected into a revenent by Luther Render. Zenaxus - Turned to ash during the Festival of the Shadow Winter. Later revived and killed again. Harry - Continues to travel with the group on and off Ser Roland Osteler - Currently injured after The Holy Conflict, residing at a safehouse in Druin Assault on Dead Mans Sands After the defeat of Count Benjen, Seth claims Starlight the Holy Spell, being raised to the rank of Pious Sorcerer. However the fight is not without cost, as his eidolon Corrine is vapourised by the vampire and the young wizard finds himself unable to resummon her...Category:Character